More Than A Band
by sodapopritalin
Summary: Stella's convinced the band they should spend 2 weeks at a beach house. With all six under one roof,there's bound to be fun,there's bound to be pain,there's bound to be a lot of lessons learned.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This story came to me randomly while I was lying in bed. I'm completely unsure where this is going,if its going anywhere. Reviews are welcome and encouraged,though this isn't what I'd usually consider a good chapter for me. I have NOT forgotten about my other 2 Lemonade Mouth stories,but have suffered a huge writer's block with them...who knows,this might help!_

_Be heard!- disasterousperfection_

* * *

><p>"Are you <strong>sure<strong> this is a good idea?" Mohini Banjaree asked for what seemed to Stella as the millionth time.

"I'm positive,Mo. Spending two weeks in this house,just the six of us,it'll do us good. If we're gonna go on tour this summer,we're gonna need to make sure we can spend time together,more than just school and Dante's. Think of it as a really long sleepover." Stella joked,leading the pack to the front door. Mo was beside her,with Scott and Charlie behind them,Wen and Olivia in the back. It was Stella's idea for them to rent the beach house out this summer,giving them undiluted time to work on their music and be with each other. Mo was worried that too much time together could lead to cabin fever,not to mention her phone blowing up thanks to her overprotective Indian father.

"So,there's enough rooms that everyone can have their own,but I get the feeling we'll be sharing somehow..._at least some of us_..." Stella said,her eyes trailing back on the couple talking amongst themselves in the back. Wen and Olivia had been together only a couple of weeks,their worlds completely revolving around each other. The redhead currently had his arm linked around the blonde's,as he was whispering sweet nothings to her.

Once inside,everyone threw their bags in the living room floor,all swearing they'd pick them up before bed.

"Alright,beach,music,beach,or video games?" Charlie asked,trying nonchalantly to get the gang to head to the water. He loved the ocean,and dreamed of moving closer once he was older.

"I say swim first,then we can shower and work on music,and then if we get bored,bust out the 360." Scott said,digging in his backpack for his blue swim trunks. Everyone ended up agreeing,and it wasn't long before the group was dressed in their swim stuff,walking down to the sand.

Olivia tried to keep from staring at her boyfriend as they walked;his strawberry blonde hair shining off the midday sun,his pale toned skin glowing against his black tank top and gray trunks. Wen stole glances here and there at Olivia,smiling when he caught her looking. He was still amazed that the girl standing next to him,the blonde in the purple and white striped bikini was his girlfriend. She'd pulled her shoulder length hair into a loose ponytail. He threw their towels over his shoulder,wiggling his fingers in her direction. She skipped a little closer to him,intertwining their fingers. That spark that he felt all the time sent shivers from the ends of his hair to the tips of his toes. Wen was glad for this week,getting some quality time with Olivia was all he'd wanted since he was six.

* * *

><p>After an afternoon of sun,sand,and Gears of War,the six were lounging around the living room,all dressed in their pajamas.<p>

"This calls for a surprise." Stella said,hopping off the back of the couch,rummaging through her bag. A couple of clinking sounds were made before she produced two huge bottles of liquor.

"Stella Renee Yamada!" Mo exclaimed,wide eyed.

"What? You didn't take me for an innocent angel,did you?" She challenged as Scott took one of the bottles from her.

"Where on Earth did you get these?" He asked her,turning the bottle to look at the label.

"They were going away presents from my friends in Rhode Island. I just never opened them. Now,I'm guessing I'm not the only one who's had a drink. The question is,who's willing to admit it?" She challenged,looking immediately to her right,where Scott was sitting.

"Ray and I ditched soccer practice one day when his parents weren't home,and had a couple of his dad's beers." He looked to Mo,waiting to see what she would say.

"I've never had anything more than champagne at a wedding. Even then,it was kinda gross."

"Dad let me have a beer for my eighteenth birthday." was all Wen would say.

"I've never had anything. Gram's said she's never had anything,and she's never kept it around." Olivia said,blushing because she sounded like the goodie-goodie again. She always hated the fact she was always the 'innocent' one. It was just a few nights ago at the studio where rehearsals turned into a game of 'I Never' when she found out she was the only one who'd never had sex. Olivia was shocked that Mo had,but the Indian girl was quick to tell them that it was only one time. She didn't know how she felt about the fact that some other girl had seen her boyfriend naked before her. He'd held her close later that night,promising that it was a one-time mistake. He'd gotten messed up with an older girl who he thought he had to sleep with to keep. She dumped him a month later.

"Tommy let me go to a party with him over Christmas. It wasn't pretty." Charlie said,shaking his head. The drummer had the hangover from hell the next day,though he thought he remembered some good times with his older brother.

"Delgado,get the cups. We need to loosen up." Stella said,pointing to a stack of red plastic cups. He retrieved them for her,as she proceeded to open both bottles.

"Tequila or rum?"

Olivia grabbed her cup first,determined to crack at her reputation as the dork.

"Rum. I heard it goes better with cola." She said,reaching for a soda out of their cooler.

"You're right,Livy baby!" Stella cheered,proud of her friend's bravery. The other four picked their poison,and it didn't take long before the teens were completely drunk. Scott turned up the radio,begging Mo to dance with him. Wen cocked his finger at Olivia,inching her closer until he could wrap himself around her and their tongues quickly swept into their own dance. Charlie and Stella just sat on the couch talking to each other,too drunk to feel left out.

Olivia was the first one to bed,Wen carrying his tired girlfriend to her bed. They were sleeping in the same room,but tonight they were in two separate beds. They'd made the decision earlier in the day that they weren't ready yet that night. He kissed her quick as she drifted off,her lips tasting like cherry cola. One by one,the rest of them filed off as the night turned into morning,leaving the front room in a drunken mess.

* * *

><p>Stella woke up,feeling the effects early. Looking at her phone,it was only 2:30 in the morning. Still absorbed in her giddy drunken feelings,she felt lonely in her bed. She wasn't sure what it was that made her think about it,but she wouldn't let it rest until she got to cuddle with a certain someone.<p>

Padding into the room,she saw him sleeping peacefully,blankets bunched around his middle. Stella hated the idea of waking him up,she liked the way his eyelids looked like they brushed the tips of his cheeks. Stella timidly pulled back a corner of the blankets,trying to sneak under them without waking her potential cuddle buddy.

_"Mmm..."_ was all she heard as he turned on his side,almost scooting over to make room for her. Drunkenly smiling,she slid in under the covers,finding happiness when the sleeping drunken boy slid his arm around her.

_"Mmm..night."_ he mumbled,soft skin meeting his calloused hands. Stella grinned into the pillow.

"Night,Wen."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: So after a sleep,I decided to write chapter 2. I've gotten some positive response from this one,and thank you very much! I'm not sure when chapter 3 will get written,since I'm going to see Transformers tonight at midnight! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! alright...enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up the next morning in a good mood. Her head ached just a little,and her stomach was doing flips,but as her eyes opened,looking out on the beach,she couldn't help but smile. Stretching,she turned over in her bed to look over at Wen's sleeping figure,and that's where her good mood ended.<p>

Wen had his arms around Stella,who looked happy as a clam to be there. Her usual styled hair was slicked down,and if she wasn't snuggled against her boyfriend,Olivia would have said she looked cute this girly. She made the decision not to wake the whole house with a fight,instead she quickly dressed,fixing her ponytail,before racing downstairs.

Charlie was up earlier than the others,making breakfast for himself when Olivia came racing down the steps,not even bothering to say hello. He could see the tears in her eyes,immediately becoming angry. Olivia was like a sister to him,seeing her cry made him mad.

"Olivia! Wait! Honey,what happened?" He asked,but she only turned to him,shaking her head before running out the door. Charlie decided to head upstairs and find out himself what the problem was.

* * *

><p>Reaching the stairs,he looked at the doors to their rooms. His was empty,and right next to his door,he could see Mo snuggled close to Scott. Charlie walked lightly into Olivia's room,his stomach twisting in knots as he saw what must have done Olivia in.<p>

**"ARE YOU KIDDING ME,WEN! SHE WAS SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM!"** Charlie boomed through the room,shaking both bed occupants awake.

"What are you talking about..." Wen started,turning even paler as he opened his eyes to the situation.

_"Stella?"_ He asked,his voice quaky as the guitarist stirred. Her eyes became wide,realizing what happened.

"Oh God. I woke up last night,and I didn't wanna be alone. I guess somehow I decided to come in here." She said,already backpedaling as Mo and Scott bumbled into the room.

"What happened?" Mo asked.

"I was downstairs making breakfast when Olivia came racing down crying her eyes out. She bolted out the door without telling me what happened. I come up here and find Stella snuggled up next to Wen,who's got his arm around her!" Wen's eyes were twinkling with tears as Stella started to show fear for the first time ever.

"Where's Olivia now?" Scott asked. After he joined the band,he ditched his Mudslide Crush ways,and was a loyal friend to all of them.

"I don't know. I can tell she has her phone and her wallet,so she could be anywhere." Wen said,his eyes scanning their room.

"Wen,guys,I'm so sorry. I was drunk,I didn't know.." Stella said,her voice breaking down into sobs. Charlie couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for her yet,but it was Mo that came to her side.

"I believe you,Stella. But we got a lot of fixing to do." She said,rubbing the guitarist's back.

"Wen,get dressed. I'll go with you to look for Olive. Mo,you and Stella do what you girls do best." Scott said,already walking back towards his room.

"What about me?" Charlie asked.

"Keep making breakfast please!" Scott pleaded,making the group laugh for a second.

* * *

><p>Olivia's breath failed her as she reached a cove about two miles from the house. Her head was spinning,she'd worn herself in panic and running around so early in the morning. She held her phone in her hands,looking through the pictures she had stored. Her wallpaper was a picture of she and Wen giving each other Eskimo kisses in the pool. Flipping through the other images,she came across one of she and Stella,where Stella had jumped on her back. Both were laughing,having fun.<p>

"Thanks a lot,**bestie**." Olivia mumbled to herself,beginning to wallow in her pain. As she was looking through them,her screen lit up,showing a call from Scott. Olivia thought about answering it,thought about not,but she finally did.

"Hello?" She said,drawing a shaky breath.

_"Hey Olive. Where are you?"_

"The beach." She said vaguely,trying not to cry again.

_"You sound upset. What happened,Liv?"_ It made sense that Scott wouldn't know. As far as she knew,no one knew what had made her so upset.

"It's nothing,Scott. Just a bad dream,I guess."** Yeah,a nightmare**. She thought to herself.

_"Wen's worried about you,you know? He woke up and you weren't there. He loves you a lot."_ Scott said,and it was at that moment that Olivia realized Wen had to be with Scott,and that they knew everything.

"He didn't seem to love me very much with Stella in his bed." She said,her voice cold and emotionless for the first time.

_"Yeah,I need to talk to you about that. Look,will you tell me where you are and talk to me at least? You don't have to talk to anyone else you don't want to."_ She sighed,deciding she could do that.

"I guess. I'm at this cove,about a couple miles left of the house."

_"I'll be there soon,Olive. Don't move."_ He said,hanging up the phone.

Scott looked at Wen,who's demeanor was turning more sullen by the minute.

"She agreed to talk to me."

"She's mad at me?"

"Think about how she found you guys,Wen,bro." Wen could only nod,as Scott put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna help you fix this. Stay here." He told the redhead,leaving him at the edge of the beach.

* * *

><p>"Olive?" Scott shouted,seeing a familiar blonde on a cliff's edge.<p>

"Hi Scott." She said,as he climbed up to meet her. He wrapped his arm around her,letting her cry on his shoulder.

"How..could..why.." she rambled,as he finally put a finger to her lips.

"I told you,I needed to talk to you about that." She looked up at him,his heart cracking at the sight of her red rimmed brown eyes.

"Charlie woke them up as soon as you left. Stella said it was her fault,that she was drunk. Nothing happened,Olivia. She didn't wanna be alone,and your room was next to hers."

"Why didn't she go into Charlie's room?" She sniffled,as Scott sighed. He wished she'd padded into the drummer's room. If she had,none of this would have happened.

"I don't know. No one knows what makes drunk people do what they do."

"And he had his arm around her..."

"He thought she was you,honey. Wen thought you had crawled in next to him,so yeah,he was gonna put his arm around you. Do you believe me?"

"I believe Wen. He wouldn't ever hurt me on purpose." She said,trying to dry her tears.

"That's the Liv I know." Scott said,pulling her close again.

"Now what am I gonna do?" She asked.

"Well...there's this lovesick redhead about a mile back who's beating the crap out of himself because he thinks he ruined his chances with his gorgeous girlfriend." he said,making her smile.

"And Stella?" He sighed again.

"She's at the house with Mo. I have no clue. She's sorry,but she's probably already gotten it in her head you'll never forgive her. If she forgives herself." he told her,taking her hand to help her up.

"Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Scott walked Olivia back to the spot where Wen was standing,kicking his toes in the sand. Looking over at Olivia,Scott let go of her hand and continued to the house as she and Wen got closer to each other.<p>

"Livy bear I didn't mean to do anything like that. I swear,I thought that was you beside me,and I wanted nothing more than to have you close to me..." his tears didn't help his rambling,and as tears streamed down Olivia's face,she barreled into him,wrapping her arms around him tightly. He held her as tightly as possible,kissing the top of her head.

"I love you,Wen. I believe you. I couldn't bear to think someone,especially in the band could have torn us apart.."  
>"And no one ever will,Olivia. I love you to the moon and back,more than there are stars in the sky. I'll never touch another drop of alcohol if it means keeping you by my side forever." Wen told her,bringing her face close to his to kiss. Their salty tears mingled as the reunited pair said their apologies through their lip lock.<p>

Walking back to the house,Olivia took a deep breath.

"You can do it." Wen whispered,squeezing her hand.

She opened the door,stepping into the front room,just as someone walked down the stairs.

"Stella..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note! So here's chapter 3. I didn't really know where this one would head,I even re-wrote it a few times. There's some Starlie in here,I hope you guys like that! I'm trying to keep this one from being solely Wenlivia story,since I already have that one in "Pucker Up". I promise,there will be a little Scohini in the next chapter...that is,if you guys like this one and want it to continue!_

* * *

><p>Stella hadn't been expecting Olivia to walk through the door then,or that strong. She half expected the wafer-thin blonde to be carried in by Wen or Scott,or for her to float in on her tears,packing and leaving the band behind. But there she stood,gulping as she sat on the arm of the couch. Stella could see Wen in the door frame,unsure where he should be. Charlie,Mo,and Scott were sitting at the kitchen bar,trying to stay out of the situation as much as possible.<p>

"Hey,Olivia." Stella said,sitting in a chair opposite the couch,while Wen filled in the gap,sitting between them. It was obvious the two of them had patched things up,though he felt he should still be in the doghouse.

"Liv,I'm so super sorry. I didn't know what I was doing last night,I was drunk. I didn't mean anything by it,and nothing happened. If I could take it all away,I would. Just please. Forgive me. I don't know if I can even forgive myself for being so stupid,but I hope you can forgive me..." she stopped,seeing Olivia smile. She'd never taken the blonde to be evil or vindictive,so this was new. Stella cocked an eyebrow,making Olivia's smile bigger.

"I was going to say I forgive you already,but hearing you apologize makes it cool too." she told Stella,who felt like she could finally breathe again. Olivia held her arms out for a hug,in which Stella ran to.

_"Oh Liv,you're the best."_ She whispered in her friend's ear.

_"I have the best friends."_ Olivia whispered back,tightening her hug as Stella's sniffles quieted.

"I think today we should enjoy what's around us. Maybe tonight,we can work on a new song." Charlie said,putting his hand on Stella's shoulder,a silent apology for being so angry earlier. She smiled at him,placing a hand on top of his.

"I think Scott and I are going to look at guitars. They've got this great shop right on the edge of town." Mo said,holding onto Scott's hand.

"Wanna go with me to get a smoothie,maybe do some yoga?" Stella asked Charlie,who looked a little nervous. As health conscious as Stella was,minus her underage drinking,Charlie was a junk food junkie. Stella had laughed at him before,finding a pack of powdered donuts in his backpack. But something in his mind made him want to say yes. Maybe it was the way Stella was looking at him right now,her hair a little disheveled,dressed in a blue tee and jean capris.

"Sure. But don't hate me when I get a possibly unhealthy smoothie...or a snack." He said,grinning.

"I wouldn't take you any other way,Delgado." she told him,sliding into her Converse cut out sandals. As the four filed out,Wen laid back,looking up to Olivia.

"And what about us,beautiful?" he asked her,closing his eyes as he felt her hand caress his cheek.

"I'm not sure,really." She had barely thought about coming here to pack just hours before,and now she had no clue what to do.

"Tell you what. Go get cleaned up and put on something pretty but casual. We'll take a walk across the beach,maybe catch a funky place for lunch..." he drifted off his thought,seeing her nod.

* * *

><p>Charlie was surprised when Stella didn't gripe at him for ordering a chocolate peanut butter smoothie. She just smiled at him,walking beside him as she sipped on her strawberry one.<p>

"I'm...I'm sorry for earlier,Stell." Charlie said,his guilt still overtaking him. Stella stopped,walking over to bench and sitting down.

"For what?"

"I was so angry at you,and I had no right to be. You needed me as a friend,and yet I was all wrapped up in how Olivia must have felt. I didn't mean to be all one sided." He said,his dark wavy hair finding its way to cover his eyes,which Stella hated. To her,Charlie Delgado had the most perfect set of brown eyes this world has ever seen. She'd gotten lost in them before,until he caught her,making her blush.

Stella Yamada had always been a girl to go after what she wanted. And what she wanted right now was for the world's hottest drummer to kiss her,and then spend the afternoon with her. No one would need to know if they didn't want them to.

"I needed you as more,Chuck." She whispered,using the nickname only she was allowed to call him so he'd look up at her. She set their smoothies on the other side of the bench,taking his hands in hers.

"I needed you,plain and simple. Delgado,I'm falling for you. I know you're still wrapped up with Mo,but I wanted you to know I've been here,waiting,wishing...hoping.." she started to ramble,before Charlie's hands left hers to pull her close to him,his lips becoming magnetically charged to her own. She could feel his heart pounding a mile a second,like it would explode underneath the green tee shirt he wore.

"I've been so stupid." Charlie said,breaking the kiss,their foreheads meeting.

"What?"

"I've been trying to figure out how to tell you since that afternoon in detention. You've always been it for me,Stella. But I figured you weren't interested. Mo was always second to you."

"Really?" Stella caught her reflection in a car parked not far from them,letting Charlie's words sink in. Mohini had the exotic name,the beautiful long hair,the flawless Indian complexion. Stella was always a little critical of her looks,never knowing where she fit in. Her father was Japanese,her mother was Canadian,and here they were in America with Stella and their twin sons Jason and Ben. While the boys looked like their mother,Stella inherited her father's Japanese features,only softened with her mother's facial shape.

"Look at me,Yamada," he said,snapping her back into reality,putting his hand on her cheek, "you've got nothing to hide from me. If I have to,I'll prove to you how beautiful you are." She kissed him,finding her own way to thank him for what he said.

"Are we still doing yoga?" He asked,laughing as she smiled.

* * *

><p>Wen found himself thanking God a million times in a row as he walked down the beach with Olivia. She traded in her rushed look for a sun dress that was tie-dyed red white and blue,and tied around her neck. Her blue flip flops kicked little bits of sand as she walked. Her hair billowed around her,held out of her face by a simple white hair band. She looked at Wen,who wore a gray polo and a pair of khaki cargo shorts,along with his Converse. He was never one for sandals.<p>

"It's so nice out here." Olivia basically breathed,her feet in the froth of the tide.

"Yeah,it makes you that much prettier. Never though that would happen." He whispered,standing behind her and pulling her close to him. He could see her chocolate brown eyes light with happiness,the blush apparent even underneath the sun beating on her face.

"You spoil me,Wen." she told him,running her hands along his strong arms. She wished she'd realized way back when that the red head that always wanted to play blocks with her would grow into the man holding her in his grasp.

"Consider us even,then. You spoil me everyday you love me." he told her,kissing her cheek. Olivia spun in his arms,wrapping her own around his neck.

"You better get used to it,then,because I don't think there's ever going to be a day I won't love you,Wen."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Talk about distractions! I somehow got myself determined that I will read all 7 Harry Potter books before I see the movie on the 15th! I have 4 days to get through books 3-7! GAH! Alright,well back to the Lemonade world... I didn't spend as much time on Scott/Mo as I wanted,but once all this wizard stuff has died down,I'll get better :) By the way,have you answered the poll on my profile? Which of my 3 LM stories do you like best?_

* * *

><p>Scott was currently sitting on a stool in the guitar shop,wondering how he got so lucky to stay with Mo. The afternoon after Rising Star she'd finally forgiven him,but their relationship was still rocky. It took two months before Mr. Banjaree found out the night at Madison Square Garden. He wasn't happy,but after another heart to heart with his daughter,he'd come slightly around,every day was better. The hardest part was converting Ray,Jules,and Patty. Ray and Jules were an item not long after Rising Star,and thanks to Patty,who hated all the fighting,they'd apologized for everything. For taunting Olivia that day. For trying to sabotage them at the Halloween Bash. There was a long litany,some that the band had no idea about.<p>

"Alright. I think I've decided." Mo said,snapping Scott back into the real world. She'd picked up an iridescent pearl Fender,which he thought was perfect for her. It was colorful at times,and pure at others,just like his Mo.

"I like it. It's almost as pretty as you babe." He told her,brushing away some of her long silky hair,kissing her shoulder.

Leaving the shop,Mo had one hand holding the new guitar in its case,the other intertwined within Scott's.

"It's been quite a morning,huh?" Scott said,sighing and shaking his head.

"I still can't believe Stella. First the alcohol,then she climbs into bed with Wen!" Mo was still surprised,though she was the one to calm Stella's nerves.

"Yeah,I hated seeing Olive all bent out of shape like that." He said,looking down at the sandy roads.

"I think we all should lay off the booze,or keep the doors locked." she told him,squeezing his hand.

"Ready to go get lunch?" Mo asked him,causing him to look back up,happy now.

"Starved. Charlie never finished breakfast!" he joked,leading them towards the food pavillions.

* * *

><p>Wen and Olivia were sitting at a little cafe,just finishing their lunch.<p>

"So,what's your plans after graduation,Wen?" She knew the answers already,but she was trying to keep the small talk going.

"Online classes to get me through school at Arizona State when we're not touring or working on our album. I'm getting an apartment not far from where we all live now,in the middle of home and college. What about you?" Olivia had been sort of undecided lately,having a hard time thinking about leaving Gram.

"Definitely the same as far as school goes. I still can't believe we all got accepted to Arizona State. As far as a place to live,I'm not sure. I've looked at apartments,but Gram and I have just started talking about it." Wen nodded,knowing how close she was to her grandmother.

"It won't be long until we've been together for a whole month!" Wen said,lightly grabbing her elbow,trying to hide his 'girly' excitement.

**_He was so glad when Olivia had said yes. He'd tucked a note into her guitar strings,telling her to check her iPod,that he'd put a new song on there he thought she'd like. Wen had recorded himself singing her favorite Green Day song, "When It's Time". He hid behind her until he heard the music playing,turning her around. She gasped at his surprise,reaching to hug him before they fell into a slow dance to his singing;_**

_The words get trapped in my mind_  
><em>I'm sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do<em>  
><em>'Cause from the first day you came into my life<em>  
><em>My time ticks around you<em>  
><em>But then I need your voice<em>  
><em>As a key to unlock all the love thats trapped in of me<em>  
><em>So tell me when it's time to say I love you<em>

_All I want is you to understand_  
><em>That when I take your hand its 'cause I want to<em>  
><em>We're all born in a world of doubt<em>  
><em>But there's no doubt<em>  
><em>I love you<em>  
><em>And I feel lonely for<em>  
><em>All the losers that will never take the time to say<em>  
><em>What is really on their mind instead they just hide away<em>  
><em>And yet they'll never have<em>  
><em>Someone like you to guide them and help along the way<em>  
><em>So tell me when its time to say I love you<em>  
><em>So tell me when its time to say I love you<em>

**_"I love you." He whispered in her ear,making her turn as pink as the cardigan she had on. They both knew they'd passed the 'like' stage way back before,all their skirting around the subject had turned their feelings into full fledged love._**

"I know! The start of forever." She told him,kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p>Stella and Charlie were the first two back to the house,their fingers intertwined.<p>

"I'm so tired!" Charlie whined,plopping on the couch.

"Oh come on,you didn't work out that hard!" Stella said,sitting beside him.

"Hard enough! I'm no dog,and I'm done facing downward!" he kidded,laying down yawning.

"Awh,man! See what you made me do!" she poked his stomach,yawning too. He squirmed,making Stella raise her eyebrows.

"Someone's ticklish!" she instigated.

"Please,no. Anything but that!" Charlie pleaded,to no avail. Stella pounced on him,straddling him in an effort to stay in control,and to keep tickling him. The drummer finally freed his arms long enough to try and tickle his attacker back,causing her to curl into his chest.

"Is this a bad time?" Scott said,clearing his throat. Stella sat up,winded and flushed,looking straight into Mo and Scott,who looked amused to catch the new couple in whatever they had been doing.

"Shut up,Pickett. I was merely tickling him!"

"And I suppose that's what they're calling it these days."

"Call it whatever you did with Mo that night!" Stella said,only feeling bad when Mo's eyes flew as big as saucers.

**"STELLA!"** she shrieked,unbelieving that her best friend would say that. To Mo,it felt like she had yelled it to the world,when in fact,it was just Stella,her boyfriend,Mo,and Scott,who was the man that she'd slept with that night.

"What? It's not like you haven't told us!"

"Still! You don't go saying things like that!"

"Oh come on,Mo,its not like I said it on broadcast television!" Stella couldn't see why Mo was so bent out of shape. She herself didn't care who knew about her first time. As long as they didn't try to re-hook her up with him,everything was peachy. She was kind of glad to know Charlie wasn't a first timer either,not having to have that weird talk like she knew Wen and Olivia had to have.

"So are we rehearsing tonight?" Charlie asked,seeing Scott's panicked eyes,dying to change the subject.

"Huh? Oh yeah. As soon as Olive and Wen get back. Then we can cook out tonight." Stella replied,looking to their back patio that had a huge grill and seating area.

"Who knows how to grill?" Mo asked,looking suspicious.

"I do. And Wen." Scott said,looking hurt that someone wouldn't believe he,a man,could grill.

"We'll see,Pickett." She giggled,heading upstairs to put away her guitar.

* * *

><p>Wen and Olivia were taking their time getting back to the house. Both were silently relieved that the morning's chaos had died down,and that their relationship had remained. They were currently walking down the coast line,watching the waves crash and slosh in the ocean.<p>

"I wish I knew how to surf." Olivia said,startling Wen. She'd never been the sporty type,but here she was,longing to get out there.

"I know how to a little. Maybe we can go tomorrow." he told her,letting go of her hand to put his arm around her. He liked the idea of seeing her on a board,her ivory skin shining underneath that bikini she had. Who knew that shy Olivia had such a body,and now that body was his to cuddle with,hold,graze with his fingertips...

"Wen? Hello?" Olivia broke him out of his day dreams with a snap of her fingers.

"Sorry,what?" He said,blushing.

"I said,don't you think it's time we headed back to the house? I bet they're waiting on us." she told him,not wanting to incur the wrath of Stella.

"Yeah,come on. I think you're starting to burn already,unless that's just a blush from thinking about me." Wen joked,pulling her gently in the direction of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: So,this chapter was actually re-written like four times,each time with a completely different premise. This was the latest,and since it was the only one that made it to the save and upload,I'm sticking with it!_

_By the way,I just joined tumblr. I'm still very new to it. Anyone wanting another friend should definitely add me!_

* * *

><p>What was to be a beautiful evening turned nasty not long after dinner,courtesy of a huge storm coming off the coast. The six Lemon Heads were sitting in their living room,listening to the radio,waiting for the next weather warnings. It had been the first time they'd been away from their families when the weather turned sour,and these "adults" certainly weren't feeling as grown up as they wanted.<p>

"We could play a game." Stella said,from her spot lying on Charlie's stomach. He laid in the opposite direction,his hands stroking her hair.

"You just love playing Truth or Dare,don't you,Stella." Mo asked her,nudging her arm with her foot. She and Scott were sitting in the loveseat,Scott lounged on top of her.

"Well Spin the Bottle would get super awkward with three couples playing." Everyone nodded at her point,still gulping at her thought of playing Truth or Dare. Stella Yamada was dangerous.

"I'll start. Wen. Truth or dare?" she asked him innocently,bringing him out of his little world. He and Olivia were lying together on the couch;his arm draped lazily over her.

"Truth I guess."

"Have you thought about sleeping with Olivia yet?" she asked,watching as everyone else around her expressed their shock at her question.

"Is your mind all about sex today,Stella?" Scott asked her.

"I guess guys aren't the only ones with dirty minds." Mo scoffed.

"We will when we're both ready. Whenever that time comes." Wen said,kissing Olivia's shoulder.

"My turn. Scott,truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go a whole hour without touching Mo." Scott's eyes became wide,seeing he was quite comfortable in her arms. But,a dare was a dare,so he took his new spot in the big blue chair,although not without a pout in his princess' direction.

"I'll get you back for this,Gifford. Now,Stella,truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What would you do if you found out Ray Beech had the hots for you?"

"I think I might die. But good thing that would never happen. I might even move." Scott's smile widened the longer Stella rambled on.

"Why are you staring like that. Did he? **OH GOD,HE DID**!" Stella turned to bury her face in Charlie.

"At first,but he realized pretty quickly you'd outshine him,and we all know he can't handle that."

"Yuck. Okay,my turn again. Olivia,truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You guys are dare wimps."

"Says someone who also picked truth."

"You got me there. Okay. How long have you had a crush on Wen?"

Olivia's blush grew deep scarlet,and Stella knew she had her.

"Since like the first grade. We were playing blocks and Mikey Nichols knocked my tower over. It was Wen who came over and we built this huge city."

"You still remember that? I thought it was only me." Wen said,kissing her cheek.

"No wonder you threw up down his back." Charlie teased.

"And just for that,Charlie,truth or dare."

"Dare." he said,trying to break Stella's point.

"I dare you to tell Stella you hate her. And look like you mean it." Stella sat up at this moment,turning to face Charlie. The smile on her face told him she didn't believe he could. So he sat up,moving his hair out of his face,making his face look as stern as possible.

"I hate you,Stella."

"And you're the scum between my toes,Alfalfa." she said,smirking back at him.

"You're a really good actor,Charlie." Mo told him.

"Yeah,I was in drama club for a while in junior high."

* * *

><p>The group was able to pass a couple of hours intertwining their game with little talks spurred by their answer. As the rain began to subside,the power came back on,lights almost blinding the group who'd gotten used to the dark.<p>

"I want brownies." Scott said,taking Mo's hand leading them towards the kitchen. He was happy when his hour was up,returning to his spot in Mo's lap.

"It's like midnight!" Wen said questioningly,looking over at Olivia,who was covering up a yawn.

"You tired?" she shook her head,but he could tell she was lying.

"One glass of milk wouldn't hurt." she said,standing and stretching.

"I'm sooo glad I bought these!" Stella said,unwrapping the box holding the baked goods. She joined Scott and Mo in scarfing them down,while Charlie and Olivia began pouring glasses of milk.

It didn't take long for the sugar to kick in with Stella,and she began dancing around the kitchen. Mo ran to the radio,finding a new station,currently playing_ "Cupid Shuffle"_. The two began to try and keep up,much to the delight of their boyfriends. Wen was more consumed just watching Olivia and her introverted ways. While the others were boisterous and silly,his girlfriend was sitting in a corner,her hair pulled back in a low messy ponytail,her ivory skin highlighted by the purple tank top and black plaid pajama pants she wore. He smiled to himself,watching her doe eyes scan the room over the rim of her cup of milk. One foot swung down onto the cabinets below,showing off her tiny foot,accented with her sky blue painted toes. She was understated beauty,but best of all,she was his. Wen walked over to her as she placed her cup in the sink,once again fighting a yawn.

"Let's go to bed,beautiful." He told her,this time earning a nod. He turned,letting her up on his back. She was like a little Tinkerbell,light as a feather. The other four were so wrapped up in themselves,they didn't even say goodnight as they went upstairs.

This night,Wen scooted in close to his girlfriend,not wanting to let her go. Her cheekbones were silhouetted in the moonlight.

"I love you,Olivia." he whispered,his lips just millimeters off her cheek.

"I love you,Wen." she told him,turning to face him,her hand on his cheek,her nails across the hair on the nape of his neck. She pulled him close for a kiss,her body flush around his. She didn't quite know what she was feeling,but he wasn't going to think about it. All that mattered at that moment was she and the red head in bed with her. Olivia's hands grazed his muscled chest,feeling his heart pounding with every brush of her hands.

"Olivia,wait." he finally said,breaking the kiss,though his body was telling him to never stop,

"This isn't about what Stella said earlier,is it?" he didn't want his first time with his girlfriend to be marred with the fact she only did it based on embarrassment from a game of Truth or dare.

"What? No! Well,maybe. But I wasn't really thinking much. You kinda do that to me." she said,dipping her head so he couldn't see the blush he knew was on her face.

"Liv,look at me. I meant what I said earlier. I made a huge mistake sleeping with Madison last year. No one even knew we were going out,how in the world would they know if we broke up? But I wanted to feel loved so bad,I did it with her. I want our first time to be something special. When we're ready,not because we're pressured in one way or another. If we wait til we're married or we do it tomorrow,as long as you know I love you and we're both ready,that's all that matters to me." he kissed her forehead,waiting for her to look at him.

"You're the best,Wen." she told him,pecking his lips quickly and repeatedly.

"But,I need you to know something." Olivia could feel the tension that just built up in his muscles.

"With or without Stella's comment earlier,I was ready to tell you...well,I'm ready."

"You sure?" he asked her,as she responded by moving to straddle him,leaning down to place her lips across his own full ones. His hands busied themselves in her long curls,hormones now in overdrive.

It was about six in the morning when Wen awoke,feeling the cool sheets against his bare skin. He looked to his side,Olivia looking like an angel sleeping beside him. His hand grazed up and down her bare back,the softness of it making him insane. Last night was officially the best night in his life. He thought she couldn't look more beautiful,but seeing her like he saw last night,he knew for certain he'd make damn sure he was the only one to ever see her like that. She shivered at his touch,and cuddled closer to him,a smile playing on her face. Wen shifted just a little before falling back asleep,never feeling this complete before in his life.


End file.
